Tough Love WARNING! SLASHYAOI!
by Mistress E. Narkaiis
Summary: Harry realises that there isn't something right about his day, and goes back in the pensive to review his days thoughts. He never quite gets to telling Hermoine or Ron though. I was inspired by picture to write a Harry x Malfoy Yaoi! Not wanting to exploi


Harry Potter couldn't sleep. There was something about the day's events that bothered him, but he wasn't quite sure which part of the day that it was. It's at times like these, he thought, that I need a pensive. Then he remembered Dumbledore's pensive. Dumbledore had no use for the pensive…he wasn't really alive anymore. Hurriedly, he made his way to Dumbledore's empty office, invisibility cloak in hand and schoolbooks in a bag, in case he needed to notate something. 

It was almost midnight when Harry got into Dumbledore's office. He looked around at the wall, where the paintings of the proud principles hung no longer. Walking up to where Dumbledore kept his pensive, he thought he heard someone behind him, a whisper. However, when he turned around, there was nothing there, but a trace of wand light. 

Ignoring the whisper, which he thought must've been his imagination, Harry pointed his wand to his head, then slowly withdrew the silver string of his thoughts and actions of the day, placing it into the pensive bowl. Almost immediately, he saw the face of Malfoy, spurring the rivalled emotion of hate in him. That must've been the reason… Draco had always bothered Harry to the extreme amounts. His attitude was one of the reasons, his alliance with Voldermort, his insults to his friends…Draco Malfoy was definitely not a positive aspect to his day. He looked into his pensive, over the day he had just completed. He stuck his head in, and felt the falling sensation he had felt many times before.

He was lying next to himself. The Harry he watched got up from bed, and got ready to go down to the great hall to eat breakfast. He walked out of the Gryffindor common room, and met up with Ron and Hermione on the way down to the stairs. "Ron, tell Harry about the new defence about the new dark arts teacher…Harry, you won't like this at all."  
"It's Snape…"

Harry winced inwardly. He hated Snape with all his soul and mind, as his father had. Snape had killed Dumbledore…Snape had destroyed any chance Harry had of becoming an Auror, his previous life dream. Snape was a death eater. But no one believed that Snape was a full fledged death eater except Ron and Hermione, which was part of Harry's dilemma. Down in the main hall, Professor Trenpey, the temporary principle of Hogwarts assigned by the Ministry of magic, was making an announcement to the school. Harry didn't pay attention, as he had greater things to worry about. Snape was one of them.

Harry caught Malfoy's gaze from across the room, and glared angrily at him. No doubt Malfoy was happy about the new position Snape held. He then piled up his plate, and ate all the food furiously. "Calm down, you're going to choke there Harry!" commented Ron, who was eating almost equally as fast. Very soon, Professor McGonagall handed out their new timetables. Harry's heart sunk as he saw his last class, Defence Against the Dark Arts. No doubt that Snape would pick on Harry as he usually did. 

The day seemed to go by all the more quickly for Harry, especially because he was dreading Defence Against the Dark Arts. But he couldn't avoid the class without receiving some form of severe punishment from Snape, wether it be class humiliation the next lesson, or a weeks worth of parchment essays due the next day. He looked up to see his class, and realised that the only people he knew in there were Malfoy and Neville. There were very few students doing Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Harry kicked himself for not realising, like other students had, that Snape was to be their new professor. He entered the class, sticking close to the clumsy Neville Longbottom. 

Snape seemed to swoop over the class in delight as he marked off the names on his role. Poor Neville was already shaking. He knew that Snape had never really gotton over the incident in his third year, involving the Bogart and his grandmothers clothing. "It's nice to see, that we have at least one highly competent student in the class" Snape said, looking directly at Malfoy. "However, for the rest of you to succeed in my class, you will have to do more than do simple wand-dropping charms." 

Neville whimpered quietly. The last time he had tried to do the Expelliarmus, he had ended up destroying his own wand completely. Harry looked at Neville. "Don't worry, I'll help you when you need it…I did help you a bit with the DA." Harry smiled bitterly at the memory.   
"Thanks Harry…I need all the help I can get when Snapes teaching…"  
"It's no problem, reall…" Harry was cut off by a simple flick of Snapes wand.  
"The first spell we're going to use today, is called the _Sihupturious_. It takes away the voice of your enemy. It was considered to be an extremely useful spell, especially to He Who Must Not Be Named when torturing his victims." Snape smirked, and stared directly at Neville. "Not only did the spell stop those victims from screaming, it rendered them useless to cast spells back." 

Harry looked at Neville, who was shaking with silent anger. The Lestranges had tortured Neville's parents using the Crucio curse, whilst rendering them silent with the Sihupturious, so that they couldn't fight back. Harry was furious with Snape for bringing up Neville's parents. He opened his mouth to tell Snape what he thought of him, but found that he still couldn't speak.

"Tut tut Harry, have you not been listening to what I've been saying? The Sihupturious spell renders the victim voiceless. 20 points off Gryffindor for your lack of listening capabilities."

Whilst Snape was telling off the Harry in the Pensive, Harry noticed something that he had not seen before. Malfoy's hand was emerging out of Harry's book. Harry realised that was what had been bothering him. What exactly had Malfoy put in his book? But the day wasn't over yet. 

The pensive Snape was once again torturing the pensive Harry with one spell or another. After an eternity of being bullied by Snape, the lesson bell ended, and Harry found himself alone in the room with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "Watch out for Death Eaters, Potter…you never know when they might get you." Malfoy laughed maliciously, before exiting the classroom.   
Harry followed himself to the great hall, and watched himself eat next to Ron and Hermione. A feeling that was bothering him came up again, and noticed something that the pensive Harry hadn't- His every movement was being watched by Malfoy.

Harry pulled himself out of the pensive bowl, shivering. Reaching into his bag, he took out the book to notate what he had discovered. He realised that the book he had brought was in fact the defence against the dark arts book, the very same one Malfoy had stuck something in. Half curious, and half fearful, he opened the book, expecting a curse to whip out at him. Strangely enough though, there was nothing there. Harry wondered if perhaps Malfoy had stuck whatever-it-was in another book. He took out a pen, and started writing down on the paper what he thought to be a plot by Malfoy to capture him for Voldermort. He also notated that Snape was a malicious bastard who would need to die one day very soon. Harry closed the book, and it closed with a small thudding noise. 

He placed the book back in his bag, and was about to leave the room, when he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He didn't remember leaving any loose leaves around in his Defence Against the Dark Arts book. Angrily, he started opening the note. 

'I bet Snapes thought of some new assignment for me to do…'

But the note was not in Snapes handwriting. As he read the note, Harry realised that this was not a note to be taken lightly.

_"Dear Harry,  
When you are taken by the death eaters, they will kill you mercilessly, and without hesitation. I can't wait for the day that you die, for you have spoilt the master's plans too many times. But I can't help but want to get you myself. And don't worry, I will get you. I've been watching your every move for a very long time, and soon, I'll have you right where I want you…  
Draco Malfoy"_

The note burnt as soon as Harry finished reading it. Harry opened his mouth in a yell, but nothing came out. He dropped the note like it was on fire. He knew that Voldermort had power over the Slytherin Students, but he didn't expect any of them to try to kill him on school grounds. He had to tell Hermione and Ron straight away. He turned around, to start going down the stairs from Dumbledore's office, and found himself staring into the face of the sneering Malfoy. Harry yelled…but nothing came out. Malfoy smiled.

"Don't bother Potter. The Sihupturious spell." Harry looked towards the door hurriedly, but Malfoy had already locked it with a flick of his wand. There was no point trying to use the Alohamora spell when his voice was gone, so he glared furiously at Malfoy. "I've been waiting for this day for a very long time Potter, and Snape presented the opportunity to me today, by teaching me the Sihupturious spell. I knew that one day, I would be able to render you completely useless…so that I could demonstrate my extreme…power over the famous Harry Potter."

Harry realised that this was a potentially dangerous situation. His eyes grew wide, as Malfoy pointed his wand to his arms and legs. "_Incarcerous_" He murmured softly, and ropes wrapped themselves around Harry's arms and legs. It was then that Harry started struggling with all his might. Malfoy pointed the wand towards Harry again. "_Expelliarmus_…" Harry's body was flung to the wall and his wand was left flying in the air. Malfoy took it, snapped it in two, and placed it on Dumbledore's old desk. "By the way, the walls of this castle are all soundproof, so there's no point banging against them Potter."

Harry's back ached with pain. He was laying face down on the floor. He heard Malfoy's footsteps coming towards him. He started to shake. Malfoy would kill him, no questions asked. Last time, Malfoy had been too scared…but this time, Malfoy seemed more…prepared. "I always found it amusing when you were scared" he said, kneeling down to Harry's level. He picked up Harry, so that he was sitting upright. He leant in close to Harry, who looked at him with all the hatred of the world. "Why do you look at me like that? Don't you like it? It's called tough…" Malfoy punched Harry in the stomach, causing Harry to keel over, "…love."

Harry's eyes now widened in disbelief. Love? This…was love? It was painful. 

Malfoy smiled at the winded Harry. "You always looked better when you were victimised." He took Harry's glasses, and threw them against the wall, smashing them. "You've always had such nice eyes…I don't know why you bother with those things," Malfoy said, punching Harry hard on the cheek. Harry opened his mouth in a gasp of pain. He was humiliated, beaten the muggle way, by Malfoy. His eyes brimmed up with tears. He hated Malfoy more than ever. He wanted Malfoy to leave him alone. Malfoy looked at him. He pointed his wand at Harry again. Harry flinched. "Tugealkaigna." 

The tears started running down Harry's face. He should've never gone up to Dumbledore's tower by himself. He sobbed, and realised that he could speak again. "You bastard Malfoy…let me go!"  
"But you know I can't do that Potter…"

Malfoy cupped one of his hands onto Harry's face. "This has gone on for too long."  
Malfoy's skin was perfect, unflawed. His hand was soft…like Cho's…Harry shook his head, shaking off Malfoy's hand. "Get off me! Let me go!" Malfoy punched Harry again. Harry gasped, and realised that it would be smarter to keep his mouth shut. Malfoy once again, put his hand up to Harry's face. "Now now, calm down Harry…I don't plan to kill you tonight. As I said before, you'll never know when a Death Eater will get you…and now, I have you. To myself."

Harry didn't say anything. He just waited for Malfoy's next blow. Surely it would come soon. "You look so…vulnerable when you look like that…like in my dreams…"  
"You're sick."

Malfoy smiled sombrely, before tracing Harry's features with his finger, sending shivers up Harry's spine. There wasn't something right about this situation, and it wasn't that Malfoy should've killed him by now…  
Malfoy held Harry's face in both his hands, and leant in close to him. Harry could feel Malfoy's warm breath on his face. Malfoy stared into Harry's tear-stained eyes. "I love your hate Harry. Like you can't understand…no one can." The tears kept falling from Harry's eyes, which showed only the emotion of pure hatred. Malfoy's lips lingered dangerously close to his own, and Harry didn't like it one bit. 

Malfoy punched Harry in his already bruised stomach lightly, causing Harry to gasp and kneel forward slightly. One of Malfoy's hands was tracing patterns on Harry's stomach, the other was wrapped loosely around his waist. It was then Harry noticed Malfoy's lips on his own, Malfoy's tongue trying to enter into his mouth. The taste of Malfoy's lips was sweet, and Harry couldn't help but want the kiss to continue. He opened his mouth slightly, allowing Malfoy to slide his tongue in. Harry felt the sensation of arousal in him, and was disgusted with himself. He drew himself back from Malfoy. "I'm not gay Malfoy…keep your weird fantasies to yourself."

Malfoy just stared at Harry. Harry became uncomfortable under his gaze, and attempted to get up, falling over because of the tightly tied ropes. "Let me go Malfoy. LET ME GO!" Malfoy simply pointed his wand at Harry. "Sit down in that chair Harry. Don't bother trying to refuse." Harry was furious. He hated Malfoy. But under the circumstances, he had no choice but to obey him. Harry reluctantly sat down in the cold wooden chair. "_Incarcerous_" Malfoy said once again. But this time, the ropes tied Harry down to the chair. 

"Oh god no…" Harry whispered to himself.

"Expelliramus!" Harry found that his clothes were flying off him, floating into the air. Malfoy stood in the middle of them all, like some sort of Angelic Demon. He was staring at Harry's bruised and battered body eagerly. "You don't have a choice but to be a part of my fantasies Potter" Malfoy laughed. To Harry's disgust, Malfoy began to disrobe himself. Soon, Malfoy was naked, his flawless pale skin evident in the little candlelight that they had. Malfoy walked slowly up to Harry, admiring every part of his body. He leant on Harry's body. Harry could feel Malfoy's hardening member pressing against him.

"You twisted bas-…"

Harry was cut off as Malfoy kissed Harry furiously. It was a passionate kiss and it was evident that Malfoy knew what he was doing. Malfoy's hands seemed to be all over Harry's upper body, exploring every bruise, every injury that he'd gained since becoming Voldermort's mortal enemy. Malfoy stopped the kiss to take a short breath, but his hands didn't stop moving. 

"Malfoy…please…let me go…" Harry begged.  
The answer was a simple one. "No."

Malfoy pressed his lips to Harry's again, moving his hands down to Harry's lower abdomen. As much as Harry hated to admit it, Malfoy was good. His hand went down, and explored Harry's member. Harry gasped openly, and Malfoy smirked.   
"You like that Potter?"   
Malfoy began to move his hand slowly up and down Harry's member teasingly, his other hand gently fondling Harry's nipples. This raised a number of sensations in Harry, but he hadn't forgotten that he was in a room with the enemy. 

Malfoy continued to play with Harry's member, causing Harry to breathe heavier. Harry felt Malfoy's lips press to his again, and he easily accepted Malfoy's kiss, lost in the pleasure he was receiving. Malfoy began to pump Harry's member, until he came, letting off his seed over Malfoy's own member, and his legs.  
"Potter, you're a filthy hypocrite."  
Malfoy leant over Harry. "See the mess you made? Clean it up."

Harry shook his head, still in disbelief of the events that had just occurred. Malfoy smirked, before digging his nails into Harry's still hard member. Harry cried out in pain, his eyes filling with tears once more. "Clean it up. Now."

Malfoy presented his own hard member to Harry's mouth. Harry winced, before starting to lick up the mess he had created. If only he had been smarter…if he had been able to resist… But it was way too late to be having those sorts of thoughts. He was already too far into this situation to back out. Harry licked every inch of Malfoy's legs, before going up to his member, and wondered what Hermione and Ron would think when they found out…if they found out…

"Suck it."  
"What?"

Malfoy pressed his wand to Harry's head. "Do not think that I won't use the crucio curse, Potter." Harry silently took Malfoy's hard member in his mouth, and began to do as Malfoy commanded him. Malfoy began to thrust his hips, causing Harry to gag. He seemed to enjoy watching Harry suffer. Malfoy moaned happily as he released his seed into Harry's mouth. He chocked on the salty concoction that Malfoy had force-fed him. 

Malfoy dressed himself quickly, before placing Harry's broken glasses and wand underneath the chair the naked Harry was tied to. Malfoy was walking out the door, when Harry made a noise of protest.

Malfoy turned around, and smirked.   
"I'm going to miss times like these when Voldermort kills you."   
He left the door open, and went back to the Slytherin common room.


End file.
